This invention relates generally to wearable electronic devices, such as timepieces, and in particular, to an electronic device, such as for example and not limitation, a watch, that has multiple display capabilities. More specifically, the electronic device of the present invention incorporates a rotatable ring for displaying changeable informational indicia. When provided in combination with a coordinatingly rotatable display hand, an advantageous and more versatile “analog type” display in an electronic device is provided.
Display hands that “point” to indicia on the dial of a device, such as a watch, whether it be the day, a number (i.e. to tell time or elapsed time, etc.) or pressure indicia (e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 5,02,016) are known. Rotating rings, positioned under the dial, are also well known and used to display such things as the date (e.g. “1”–“31”).
However, further advancements in the art are believed to be achievable. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a rotatable ring that has thereon indicia relating to one or more modes (and/or a single mode utilizing more than one scale, as more fully disclosed below) in order to provide an electronic device that displays information with the use of hands (i.e. in an “analog manner”), thus having increased display functionality.
It is believed that the functionality to provide the foregoing advantages and achieve the objectives set forth below are provided by the present invention.